Hitler Suicide Scene
The Hitler Suicide Scene is a major scene in Downfall. Many Untergangers use different parts of the scene, rather than using the entire scene in full (even though that also happens). Although dark and gruesome in nature, most parts of the scene have been used in parodies. In Downfall The scene begins with Traudl in the lounge (same location as in Bunker Jokes and Singing Burgdorf Scene) preparing some meal for the Goebbels children who haven't eaten in a while, making jam sandwiches. Whilst they discuss living in the Bunker, in the conference room, Goebbels, Bormann, Burgdorf, Krebs and others sit around in silence, waiting for the inevitable. A gunshot is suddenly heard seconds later, which shocks everyone. Helmut Goebbels, mistaking it for an enemy artillery hitting the surface, reacts by uttering "Bull's eye!". In the conference room, Burgdorf stands up and peeks out through the doorway, whilst Heinz Linge heads to the Führer's office and, after slowly opening the door and peeking inside, tells Günsche that "It has happened". Günsche then walks into Hitler's lounge room (which is not visible in this scene), inspects the bodies, then heads back outside, giving Bormann a nod and into the conference room, where he announces that "The Führer is dead". The generals and Goebbels then bow their heads. Meanwhile, back in the hallway, the men can be seen lighting cigarettes and smoking, an action which was prohibited in Hitler's presence. Back in the lounge, Helga Goebbels opens the door and sees her father and Krebs overseeing the removal of the bodies, and says: "There's Papa". Traudl proceeds to take a look at the events outside as seen by Helga. Horrified, and possibly to keep Helga from witnessing any more of the scene, she quickly slams the door. The bodies are removed from the lounge room, and taken upstairs. Trying to inquire about the petrol, Erich Kempka encounters the party hauling the bodies on the staircase. The corpses of Braun (who committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill) and Hitler (who died by a gunshot to the head) are then placed outside the bunker's entrance and doused with petrol. The two corpses were lighted on fire, and the party gives their salute. After narrowly avoiding a artillery shell, the party rushed back inside the Bunker. Back in the bunker, a worried and possibly traumatized Traudl drinks a cup of water (or possibly liquor) to calm her nerves. Some impulse occurred to her, and she slowly walks to the lounge room, where she sees the scene where Hitler and Braun committed suicide. Blood stains can be seen where Hitler was supposedly sitting and Braun's handbag is also seen. She then runs away terrified. In the parodies While the scene is dark and grim in nature, it is quite commonly used in parodies. The most common use of this scene in parodies is the part when Günsche exits the room and walks through the corridor. It's usually used to depict Günsche walking out after a review or Pros and Cons session after being told to search for Fegelein, or simply him walking around the bunker (taken to the extreme by vzorkic in Günsche gets lost). His quote "the Führer is dead" is also used on multiple occasions. The part where Burgdorf rises from his seat in the conference room after hearing the gunshot is also used in occasions when he became curious of the plethora of sounds heard in the bunker. The part with Hitler's staff saluting the funeral pyre has been used in Soalric's The Bunker Games due to the similarity of the Hitler Salute with the three-finger salute used in the Hunger Games. With that said, the only part of the scene that is almost never used is the one where Hitler's staff hauls the dead bodies away from the room to be burned at the surface. One such example is Traudl bad secretary by 1979Onetime, where Traudl, after being hired, slept in her room for so long that Hitler became impatient enough to kill himself. Traudl wakes up and goes into Hitler's room, only to find blood stains there. Some screenshots are also used in the parodies like in shots where Hitler screams "NO!" in HRP's videos. Trivia *Goof: The bodies of Hitler and Eva can be seen moving after being laid in the crater, presumably because the actors want to take the historically correct positions. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Suicides Category:Common parody scenes